The Beginning of A New Life
by EAMC1992
Summary: Bella is off for college, ready for adult life. She meets Edward along the way, he is older and a police officer, but there is someone watching her. Who is it? They might not know until it is to late to do anything. This will be the first of many stories and this story will also be a 2 part any suggestion are welcome. THANK YOU for reading my story. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please bear with me**

**Ps: I don't own twilight SM does I just own the books I bought**

Chapter 1: A brand new place

Bella's POV

"Bella, it's time to go. You don't want to miss your flight do you?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"No, Dad. I'm coming, hold your horses, will you?" I said, finally taking one last look around my room, 'I'm really going to miss this place,' I thought to myself.

I came down the stairs, naturally almost tripping over nothing. "Let's go dad, I can't wait to get to NYU, it's going to be amazing." I told him.

"Yes, yes, I know. But, are you absolutely sure you won't consider staying, or transferring somewhere closer to home, I hate to think of you over there, all alone, so far away. What if you need something, or something happens, and I won't be there or your mother." He asked me, sounding sad, because I knew he didn't want me to leave.

I rolled my eyes, he has been like this since graduation, and that was a month ago. "Yes, dad, I'm eighteen now, it's time to start being an adult, and that means living in the real world on my own. But I'll call you every week, like I promised; I'll even visit during the holidays." I told him.

He looked at me with a sad but resigned look on his face; he knew he couldn't talk me out of anything once my mind was set on something. "I know, Bells, I guess I'm just going to miss you around here." He looked nervous as he said something else that I definitely _did not _want to hear. "Jacob said he doesn't want you to go either, he says and I quote, 'I still miss her Charlie, I made a mistake with Lauren, it was a stupid mistake, just tell her I'll miss her, please,' that boy is head over heels in love with you, Bells." He said with a grimace on his face, like he knew what I was about to say.

"Yes, I know that, dad, but he made the mistake of sleeping with her when I specifically told him I wasn't ready yet, so he chose the slut of the school. When I told him we were over I meant it, we are never getting back together. He needs to move on with his life. I know I will." I huffed out; this was a regular thing every weekend when he comes back from fishing with Billy Black – Jacob's father – they gossip more than old women.

He finally smiled. "That's good, you need to move one. Just because Jake cheated on you doesn't mean all men will cheat on you. There are still a lot of good guys out there, you just need to open up and let them in. Stop being afraid you'll get hurt." Charlie told me. Even though he was still friends with Jake's dad doesn't mean that he likes the kid, believe me when I tell you Charlie was disgusted with what Jake did to me and he thinks I made the right choice in breaking up with him.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, dad that means a lot coming from you. You know what mom would have told me after that happened right." I looked at him and laughed as we both said, "Now Isabella, what you need to do is get right back on the horse, find another guy, get the rebound out of your system." Charlie was laughing right along with me.

"Alright Bells, let's get the rest of this stuff loaded up in the truck, so you can stop buy the Cullen and tell them bye. Did you tell them what you are going to be studying at school, yet?" Charlie asked me.

I looked at him and said. "No dad, I'll tell them when I get there. Do you think they will freak out when I tell them?" I blushed and looked at him with a nervous smile.

Now he rolled his eye at me. "They will be happy for you, and also proud of you. You have nothing to worry about. I just worry about you, Bells." He told me.

"Dad, I told you I will be fine you have nothing to worry about." I hugged him and hugged me back. "I'll miss you, dad." I hugged him a little tighter before letting go.

"I'll miss you too Bells, now you call me as soon as you get settled now. Just so I know you got there safe and sound." said Charlie.

We then picked the rest of my things off of the floor and walked out of the door, and put in the cab of the truck. I turned around looked at the house one last time before getting in the truck. "Well, I guess this is good-bye, at least until Thanksgiving at the earliest." Charlie told me. "Bye, Bella. Say 'hi' to the Cullen's for me, will you." He kissed me on the cheek swiftly, and then, closed the truck door and said, "Have a safe trip, and don't forget to call me when you get there, alright."

"Bye, dad." I said, then I started the truck and headed down the highway towards the Cullen's, to tell them my news and that I will see them at Thanksgiving.

It took me about twenty minutes to get there; I walked up to the door, knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door.

The door flew open and there stood one of my best friends, Mary Alice Cullen herself, but everyone just calls her Alice.

She was jumping up and down with excitement, 'cause she knew I was going to tell them what I'm studying in school, she was like a kid in a candy store.

"Bella, _finally _you're here, I thought you were going to leave without saying good-bye to us, you're best friends." She said as she wiped a fake tear from her face.

"Ha, ha, like I could forget about you and Rose, you know me better than that," I said stepping into the house and going in the living room where everyone waited for me to tell them my news.

"Well I guess I ought to tell you what my major is, right?"

"No, Bella, we want you to wait until you almost finish school then tell us what your career is going to be?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, my major is going to be . . . . . . . .

**AN: As I said at the top this is my first please bear with me and any criticism is welcome only to help me make this a better story**

**So what do you think her major is? And don't worry she will meet Edward very soon.**

**I hope you all like the story if you don't review there might not be any more chapter but if there is I plan on making this story a trilogy so if you want the stories please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. SM does I just own the books **

Chapter 2 The Best roommate in the world? NOT!

B POV

"Alright, alright, my major is going to be law. I'm going to be a lawyer." I looked around at the faces, and they all looked shocked, the same way Charlie looked when I first told him. Then the shock wore off and they all smiled at me. They were happy for me.

Alice and Rose jumper up and hugged me and squealed out, "Oh, I'm so happy for you, I can already see that you're going to do wonderful things in the world." Said Alice.

Then Rose said, "Well, if I need a lawyer in the future I know who to call." She said as she smiled at me. Emmett came up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I gasped. "Em . . . can't . . . breath." He let me go, and backed away and said, "Sorry, Bellsy-boo." Jasper just said, "Congrats, Bella. I'm really happy for you." Esme and Carlisle both pulled me into a tight hug and said, "We're really happy for you, too. We're also going to miss you very, very much." Everyone agreed with them.

We said our goodbyes and I headed out the door, got in the truck and drove off. I couldn't wait to get to NYU and meet my roommate. This was going to be so much fun, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen. I pulled into the airport got my things and got it all loaded up, got on the plane, now all I have to do is sit and wait till I get there.

Finally the plane landed, I got my things and headed to the school. I was going to buy a car later when I had enough money. I walked into the school got the things I needed for my room, and the keys, my room number is 382, third floor not to bad. I got to my room and put my stuff on the bed I wanted since my roommate wasn't here yet, I took the bed on the left side, whoever my roommate was she would just have to deal with it. I went and got my class schedule and came back to my room. I put my sheets on the bed and started unpacking the rest of my things and setting them up, when the door opened and in walked this tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed girl, she was very beautiful, I thought we were going to be friends, maybe, and then she opened her mouth, she sounded just like Lauren and Jessica from home – the bitches and sluts of the school – with that nasally voice that I despise _so _much and said, "Hi, my name is like Tanya Denali, like why are your things an my bed, like you need to move them like right now! Ugh! I swear they _just _had to stick me with the plainest looking and most selfish person in the world. Let's get one thing straight, I don't put up with that sort of thing, like okay!" she looked at me like I was just supposed to follow along with anything she said. She had another thing coming. The worst thing that could happen just happened.

I rolled my eyes at her and she scoffed when she saw that. "Look little miss princess, I don't know what world you come from, but this is the real world now and you don't get everything you want in this world with just the snap of your fingers, so you better think again before that you tell me to move my stuff just 'cause you say this is your bed, I was here first this is my bed, the other one is yours, if you don't like it take it up with the R.A. if you got a problem with that. 'Kay, princess." I told her. She looked at me with such hate in her eyes and told me, "You best believe that is what I'm going to do, and do you know who I am."

I just looked at her like she was crazy when she said that and said, "Yes, I know who you are, you just told me your name was Tanya Denali, duh." She scoffed and stompped out of the room, no doubt in my mind, she was going to the R.A. well she will be so disappointed. I sat down on my new bed to call my dad to tell him I made it here safe. I was on the phone with him for about an hour, we said our goodbyes and hung up just as the R.A. and Tanya walked through the door. Great, this will be fun.

The R.A. came up to me and introduce herself as, "Hi, I'm Melanie I'm your Resident Advisor, and this lovely young lady came to me demanding that she was here first and you just moved her stuff to the other side of the room while she was out. Now, if that is true you will need to move your stuff back to the other side of the room, okay?" she looked at me like I was stupid and didn't understand what she was saying. Well, she was about to get a blow to her ego, talking to me like that, did she not know what I was studying.

I looked at her with the most innocent look on my face and said, "Ma'am, do you know what my major is," she looked dumbstruck, like she couldn't believe that a freshman was talking to her that way, she was speechless as was Tanya, than continued on talking, "my major is law, see I'm studying to be a lawyer, now answer me this if she was here first then where is her stuff, all her boxes. Why isn't her bed set up, her thing lying around? _If _she really was here first then why is all my stuff already done, and I just got off an hour long phone conversation with my dad." She looked at me like she finally understood that Tanya was lying to her and turned to her and told her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Denali what she is explaining is actually true, if you were here first, then your stuff would be here, and already set up. Again, I'm sorry, but she gets the bed she has, you have to deal with it, welcome to the real world, Ms. Denali." She turned again apologized to me and left.

Tanya turned and looked at me with such hate in her eyes and said, "You had better watch your back." She then again turned and stompped out of the room, probably going to complain to somebody or anyone who would listen to her.

I sat down again to make another phone call, this time a three-way with Rose and Alice, they had practically demanded me to call them after I called my dad, and they are probably anxiously waiting to hear all about my room and my roommate.

I was on the phone with the for probably about two hours telling them about Tanya, when the devil herself walks in and looks at me with a scowl on her face. I told Alice and Rose bye, that I'll talk to them tomorrow. I got my purse, put on my shoes, looked at the clock, and my eyes went wide, it was already 6:00 pm, no wonder I was hungry, it was late. I went eat dinner, went up to my room and got my things ready to go take a shower, Tanya was nowhere to be found, that means more peace for me, went take a shower, got back to the room, put my things away, it was already 8:00, definitely time to go to sleep, as I had an early day in the morning. I turned off the lights and went to bed, I immediately fell to sleep.

**AN: So what do you think of Tanya and Bella sticking up for herself? What did she mean by 'you had better watch your back'?**

**Please review, if you don't I might not update anymore**

**And yes, Tanya is a daddy's girl she gets every thing she wants except now she's in the real world.**

**There might be an update tomorrow, I don't know yet.**


	3. Chapter 3 didn't expect that

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, I just own the books.**

Chapter 3 someone is lurking

B POV

Things continued to get worse between me and Tanya, thank god she has a fuck buddy and stayed at his house, otherwise I would kill her in her sleep. That's how it went and here we are three months later, almost Thanksgiving time, right now I am packing my clothes to go home for break when Tanya walks in, she doesn't say anything, thank the heavens. So I finish packing and bring my stuff to my car – it's a used but good car – loaded it up then locked the car, and made my way back to the room, Tanya was asleep when I got back, it was 7:00, I already at dinner so now shower time.

I woke up at exactly 5:00 in the morning; I get dressed and head to the airport. I get to the airport get settled in my seat, I look over and see the incredibly gorgeous man in the world, he looks over to me and says, "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, what's yours?" he smiles at me and that smile completely dazzles me.

I snap out of it quickly and told him my name, we talked the whole flight, when the plane landed he looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I hope I get to see you again." Then he walk ahead of me leaving me to ponder what he just said 'why would he want to see me again' I thought I'm nothing special.

I head to Charlie's house in a taxi, he was happy to see me after three months. I went upstairs and called Alice to tell her I'm home. She picked up on the second ring, she was very eager to hear from me I guess.

"Bella, Bella, I can't believe you're finally here, I can't wait to see you, Rose can't wait either. So tell me all about you your life so far." She practically squeals it all out.

"Well, on the plane ride over I was seated next to this insanely gorgeous guy I have ever met in my life." I go on to tell her more but she interrupts me and asks me a lot of questions.

"Wait, you WHAT! met a guy! OMG, OMG, tell me everything, his name, age, what he looks like, his job, please Bella, I need details." I can practically imagine her jumping up and down with joy that I could possibly be moving on from the asshole. So I proceed to tell her everything that I know about him.

"Well, his name is Edward Cullen, I don't know how old he is or what he does for a living, but his hair is like the color of a penny, and his eyes are the most gorgeous green, and he has a smile that can dazzle you for minutes at a time, and then when the plane landed and it was time to get off he tells me 'I hope I get to see you again,' but I mean why would he want to see me again, and it's a long shot that I will ever see him again, right? I mean what are the chances of that happening?"

Alice was silent for about a minute, I had feared that she hung up on me, and then she said, "Well, if it was meant to be, you will definetly see him again, in fact I have faith that you _will_ see him again. Are you and your dad still coming over for Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday?"

"Yes, Alice, I'm still coming over like I promised and I'm making my special desert, I just have to got to the store to get the ingredients I need to make it 'cause you know you have to let it sit in the fridge overnight, so I have to go to the store today, so I'll talk to you later, okay Alice." She said bye and then hung up, put my shoes back on, grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. I stopped in the kitchen where dad was and asked him if he needed anything from the store he said no but to pick up supper on the way back from the diner, his usual a bacon cheese burger or a pizza, which ever I proffered. I walked out of the door.

I walked into the Thriftway and started getting the thing on my list when someone called my name and I immediately cringed at the thought of having to talk to this person. I turned around and who do I see, none other that the slut herself, Lauren Mallory. Then she started talking. "Like oh my god, it's so good to see you again, Bella, how have you been?" she asks with fake sincerity that she thinks that nobody can hear but everyone can except her minions.

"Hello, Lauren, how nice to see you again, how are you," she's about to answer that but I cut her off, "no, don't answer that, it's not like I care anyway. I can probably guess how you're doing, lets see you're probably still sleeping with anything that gives you any kind of compliment or attention, right?" she looks at me with a dumbfounded expression and is speechless, I smirk at her and say, "well, it has not been a pleasure to see you again, lets not do this again, kay. Well, bye-bye now have a horrible day." I tell her and give her the sweetest smile you might just get cavities from it and walk away and finish my shopping.

I get home and unload the groceries and sit down to eat supper, which was pizza, then Charlie goes to watch a game while I set to work on making the desert, after I'm finished with that, I cover it up and put it on the fridge and warn Charlie not to touch it until Thanksgiving dinner at the Cullens. I went up to take a shower and head to bed. I went straight to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

It was now Thursday and we pulled up to the Cullens house. We knocked on the door and Rosalie opened the door and gave me a big hug like she hadn't see me in years. We went in the house put the desert in the fridge and went say hello to everybody.

Alice came and hugged me too, and said "oh Bella, I'm sooo glad you're home, we all wish you weren't so far away but we are so proud of you. Plus you finally get to meet my big brother he hasn't been home in a while, just wait till you meet him."

I just rolled my eyes at her again; she was just probably trying to set me up again. I just ignored her and went to hug everyone else, I was just hugging Esme and Carlisle when I heard someone coming down the stairs, I looked up and my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide, I looked around the room, more specifically at Alice, and she had this smile like she knew this would happen.

The person looked at me and said, "Bella . . . . is that you, I thought I'd never see you again.

I just said, "Hi, Edward. I never thought this would happen either. When you said your last name was Cullen I guess it just didn't register in my brain. So Edward you never did tell me how old you were, so how old are you?"

He looked at me ad said, "I'm . . . .


	4. Chapter 4 Tanya's empty threats?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its' characters. I just own the books.**

Chapter 4 Tanya's empty threats?

He looked at me and said, "I'm 24 and since we never asked about jobs, so, I'm a police officer in the unit that is close to NYU," he looked sheepishly at me as he continued, "Alice told me that her best friend went there so I assumed it was you"

I smiled at, "You would assume right, it'll be nice to have a friendly face nearby." I told him doing the mental math in my head, only 6 year difference, not bad, and a police officer too, I think I _definitely _like him, way more than the asshole – as I call him these days – Jacob, I could see myself opening up to him and even falling for him.

We all sat around to catch up, while the turkey was cooking, and me and Edward sneaking glances at each other. Then it was time to eat, we stuffed ourselves to the gills, but the still had room for desert, everyone drooled over it, because they know I only make it one time a year, or if they're really lucky twice a year, but only on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Everyone was finally full and went to watch the game while Edward asked me to go and take a walk with him, and who was I to deny him, plus I couldn't if I wanted to. So we went for a walk, we were walking in silence for about ten minutes when he suddenly turned around to face me and started talking, "I'm sorry, I know I'm six years older than you and I shouldn't like you but I can't help it, I mean I felt this instant connection with you, when I met you on the plane, and I know you might not feel it either, but . . ." I cut him off right there and said, "I did feel it, I was just worried that you didn't feel it, or that Alice and Rose would ban me from dating you or something because I'm their best friend and you're their brother, so to answer your question, yes I did feel it, too."

We talked for a little while more, and then he asked me, "So when we get back to New York, when you get a break from school, would you like to go on a date with me?" he sounded really nervous like he thought I might possibly say no. I told him I would love to go on a date with him; we exchanged numbers and went back in the house. Alice immediately pulled me to the side and demanded that I call her as soon as I got back to school as I was leaving tomorrow morning, I had a lot to do at school, and a job to get back to.

Charlie and I left to go home, it was an awkward silence between us, when we got home I went to kitchen to put the leftovers away, as Esme always insists that everyone take leftovers with them, I go to head up the stairs but Charlie stops me. He gives me the conversation to be careful but to also open up as Edward was six years older than me, I promise him that I'll be careful and head up the stairs, take a shower and head to bed.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, which was unusual for me; I suppose I have Edward to thank for that. I finish packing my things and bring them down. I go about making my breakfast when Charlie comes down the stairs so I fix him some as well we talk about things the he suddenly looks nervous and he just blurts it out, "I've been seeing some one" he smiles at me with a grimace.

I don't know why he looks nervous to tell me this it's about time he moves on and found somebody that makes him happy, and I tell hem exactly that, he says he's been seeing Sue Clearwater from the reservation, her husband died about four years back from a heart attack and that they have been getting close, and that they really like each other and want to see where this goes. I tell him I'm happy for him, I look at the clock on the wall and see it's already seven, so I put the dishes in the sink, wash them, pick my thing up where I left them. Charlie tells me goodbye says he'll see me at Christmas, and I head out the door, he brings me to the airport this time.

It's been a couple weeks that I have been back, Tanya is her usual bitchy self, but right now she is on her bed studying, which is a shock in itself, maybe that's why it's snowing. My phone starts ringing, so I pick it up and answer it, "Hello,"

"Bella, it's me Edward, I'm sorry for not calling you sooner, but as soon as I got back we were swamped here, nobody had any time off for two weeks straight, but now I'm calling and was wondering if you might want to go on that date, maybe tomorrow night?" he has that same nervous sound in his voice. I tell him that I would love to go on a date with him, when I ask him where we are going he says it's a surprise, and even though I hate surprises I agree. He tells me to be ready that he'll pick me up at six, I tell him my dorm name and number, and we say good-bye and then hang up. My cheeks hurt right now from smiling so much. I get my things; go take a shower, when I get back to my room Tanya is waiting there looking like she had something to say, I think to myself well this will be an interesting conversation.

She starts talking in that annoyingly nasally voice of hers, "Well, looks like little miss perfect has a date, let me guess, probably a fellow nerd, and you're going to go to some kind of nerdy thing right?" she says with a smirk on her face.

I smirk right back, "No, actually, my dates name is Edward Cullen, he's 24 and a police officer, and his sister is my best friend from home. I met him on the plane home at Thanksgiving." She looks like she wants to kill me now.

"No, you're not, I saw him first, you had best back off bitch, he's mine and if you don't watch your back."

I look at her like she is stupid and ignore her and tell her I plan on going on that date tomorrow night, and let me tell you if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. I head to bead with a smile on my face, thinking about tomorrows date and how I need to call Alice and Rose so they can tell me what to wear. I dream of Edward that night.

I can't wait for tomorrow to get here already!

**AN: Sorry about no AN last chapter the computer I use is in the room where my dog sleeps and it was bed time and I was in a rush to upload that chapter.**

**So what do you think of Edward's age, and what is Tanya up to? **

**I bet all of you are wondering what her famous desert is. If you want to know what it is and the recipe, or even another chapter, you have to review**

**Thanks for reading **

**EAMC1992**


	5. Chapter 5 someone is lurking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I just out the books I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 someone is lurking<p>

**B POV**

It's now 5:30 on Friday and I'm waiting for Edward to come pick me up for our date, when I hear a knock on the door, I go and open it only to find Edward is thirty minutes early, I tell him as much, he tells me he's just so excited for our date he couldn't wait to see me. I grab my jacket of my bed and lock the door behind me and we head to the car.

Once we're in the car I ask him where we are going he tells me it's a surprise, but it's one of his favorite place in NYC, so I decide to trust him. On the way we talk about the last two weeks. We keep talking and suddenly we pull up to this beautiful restaurant, I'm staring at it so long that I don't notice that he got out of the car and came to open the door for me, he was the perfect gentleman, helping me out of the car, opening the restaurant door, even when we went up to the hostess to get our table.

She was this beautiful looking woman, who no doubt had plastic surgery, I like to call those women plastic Barbie's, because lets face it that's exactly what they are. She was so busy fluttering her eyelashes at Edward that she didn't even notice when he asked her a question and she didn't even notice me. The he got frustrated, and told her again, "Excuse me, ma'am but we have reservations, under the name Cullen."

She finally snapped out of it and asked how many, when he said two she finally looked at me and she glared at me. She turned back to Edward and said, "Right this way, Mr. Cullen." And led us to a table set for two, I was about to sit down when he asked her if they have anything more private, she then glare at me, but put on a fake smile for him and walked ahead leading us to a more private setting.

She put our menus on the table and said our server will be right with us, as Edward went and pulled out my chair for me. He really was the perfect gentleman.

We started talking about his job, then he asked me what I'm studying, "I'm actually majoring in law, I want to be a lawyer."

"Well, your parent must be very proud of you," I started to answer him when the server came, we gave him our orders, and he left, he hardly looked at Edward, and when he was about to leave, he leaned over to me and said, "if _you _need _anything _else, let me know, and I do mean _anything_." He finally left, I turned to look at Edward and he had this scowl on his face, like he was disgusted with the behavior of the server. Well, that made two of us.

"Well that was weird, I mean could he not see that we're on a date or is he blind or something, that was disgusting, I think he had something with either garlic or onion for lunch, his breath was that bad." I told Edward, when I said this he smiled at me with a smile that could light up the room. We kept on talking, the waiter came with our food and he again said if I needed anything to let him know but I just ignored him. We were finished with our food; Edward excused himself to the restroom.

I was sitting there waiting for Edward, when I suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, it felt like somebody was watching me, I looked around, and sure enough this greasy haired looking guy was staring straight at me, no shame at all in his expression. He suddenly looked away, as Edward came back to the table; he saw the look on my face and asked me what was wrong.

"Look over there, see that guy with the greasy hair, he was staring at me, no shame in his expression at all. I know I'm being silly, I just got a weird vibe about him, probably nothing I'll be fine, but if it happens again, I'll let you know, okay." He agreed with me and we headed out. We went for a walk in the park and sat on a bench. It was such a beautiful night.

"I had a nice time tonight," he said as he pushed a hair out of my face.

"Me too," I murmured quietly, as he leaned in toward me, our lips touched softly, he pulled back and gave me this small smile, as he leaned back toward me, he was kissing me so softly, then I felt his tongue nudging on my lip, I opened my mouth and he put his tongue in, we continued like that for about three minutes, he pulled away, our breathing was uneven. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his.

After about half an hour he took me back to my dorm, we made plans for another date soon, he kissed me again before he left.

Tanya was nowhere in sight, that was the perfect ending to a perfect night, I went take my shower for the night, came back to my room and called Alice and Rose on three-way, they wanted to know about my date tonight, even if it was their brother. We talked about the date and if he was a gentleman, the only thing I didn't mention was the guy watching me, even though it was still a little creepy. I pushed it away; we said our good-byes and hung up for the night. I went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

I was watching her tonight on her date, she thinks she can just go on a date with _him, _I don't think so. She is mine, and she will always be mine, granted she doesn't know my name, yet. But she will. She looked straight at me tonight; she looked at me with worry in her eyes, probably wondering why I was staring at her. She won't have to worry for long, I'll get her away from _him_, and I won't let him hurt her. If _she _didn't pay me to take her away so _she_ can have Edward, I probably still would have done it, for her. I'll save her even if that means I have to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The special desert from last chapter I was telling you about is Éclair cake.<strong>

**So what do you think, great first date or what, who is the person watching them and who is the person paying them to get Bella out of the way?**

**If you get one right out of the two you will get a personal update from me.**

**I might not update for a while, see I'm a cross stitcher and I am working on a big project right now, so it might be a few days before I update.**

**Thanks for reading **

**EAMC1992**


	6. Chapter 6 I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

**AN: This story is rated M, so if you are under 18 please don't read if you do you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 I love you<p>

B POV

Today is December 18th, and school is about to go on break for Christmas, Edward and I have been dating since two weeks after I came back from the Thanksgiving trip. We have planned on going back home for Christmas together. Currently I am studying for a big exam right before school goes on break and it's stressing me out, I mean I know I will pass the exam but I have OCD about some things, including studying extensively for a week straight right before the exam. Tanya hasn't said one mean word to me since then, either; in fact she barely talks to me, which is strange, even for her. The guy I caught staring at me on our first date, I see him around campus, but he never comes up to me, I still get a bad vibe around him though.

My phone rings, I answer it, and it's Edward, he wants to go catch dinner and a movie tonight, I agree with him, since I need a break. I wait for about twenty minutes, when there is a knock on the door, its Edward, we head out to his car, and always the gentleman, he opens my door for me.

We head to a little diner, we order our food and he asks me how my day was, I tell him that I'm stressed out with the studying, because the exam is tomorrow, and then I have to pack for the trip back home.

He looks at me and smiles and asks, "Well, since tomorrow, after your exam is done, you're on break until after the New Year, right?" I tell him yes, while looking at him in suspicion, the he proceeds to tell me, "well, how about this, you finish your packing tomorrow – don't interrupt, please – with my help, of course, then until we leave, you stay with me." He gives me that smirk that he knows I can't resist.

"Well, that seems like a very tempting offer, that I can't possibly say no." The waiter brings us our order – which is cliché diner food, burgers and fries with a milkshake – and we start to eat when we hear.

"Eddie, oh, Eddie, is that you. I didn't know you were coming here." Tanya comes over and sits down right beside Edward; he has a look of disgust on his face, which pleases me. "Eddie, what are you doing with miss-know-it-all over hear. OH! Did she blackmail you to go on another date with her, well, I'm not surprised. But, Eddie, why do you keep amusing her like this, she going to think you really like her. Now, why don't we go somewhere a little more private, you know you won't be disappointed." She looks at me with a sneer on her face and says, "Eddie, you know she can't possibly satisfy you like I can."

Edward still has that look of disgust on his face and he tells her, "My name is Edward, not Eddie or Ed, please get it right, and while you're at it leave me alone, if you don't I will put a restraining order on you, and you know I can. Now, please will you leave us alone we are kind of on a date and would very much like to be alone?"

I look at her and I am sure I have a smirk on my face. "You heard my man, leave us alone like he kindly asked you, and leave us in peace, like he said, we want to be alone, and for your information, he doesn't like the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, hooker-dressing, model-wannabe type that has a fake body and personality and are constantly throwing themselves at him, he likes brunettes that are smart and a little shy but not afraid to stick up for herself, right baby." I look at him and he has a big smile on his face and says yes. I look back at Tanya and she has fire in her eyes, but gets up with a huff and stomps out of the diner.

We finish eating or burgers and fried along with our milkshake and head to the movie. He puts his arm over my shoulder while we watch the movie, I turn to look at him and he is staring right at me, he leans in and kisses me with passion that it runs down to my toes, his hand is in my hair, my hand is in his hair, his other hand starts to wander, when we hear a cough, we immediately break away. He asks me if I want to get out of here, I told him yes and we head out. He brings me back to the dorm, we say goodnight and he heads home.

* * *

><p>I just finished my exam, now I am going to pack the rest of my things when I see someone waiting by my door, I look more closely and see it's just Edward here to help me pack. We finish packing the rest of my thing to go to his house and to go home for Christmas. Tanya walks in and smiles at Edward but sneers at me. She asks what's going on and I tell her I'm packing the rest of my things to go to Edward's house and then going home for Christmas. Her mouth falls open; clearly she didn't expect me to say that. Oh, look at her face; the poor bitch didn't realize how serious we were, too bad I don't feel sorry for her.<p>

**Lemon ;)**

Me and Edward leave and go to his house, on the way we pick up some pizza. We eat, watch TV for a while the he goes and takes his shower, then I take my shower, when I get out I look for him and he is in his room. I look around nervous, then just suck it up and head to bed, he comes back after putting his clothes in his hamper, and get into bed, this will be the first time we spent the night in bed together. He starts kissing me, our hand are in each others hair, his hands start roaming, his right hand is at the base of my neck, while his left is trailing up my side as his mouth moves to my neck, I start to take of his shirt, when he pulls back and looks me in the eyes, his pupils are dilated, but they hold a look of love in them, he whispers almost silently, "Bella, I-I love you, I know it probably too soon, but I can't help the way I feel, I'm not going to deny it any longer, I love you, Bella. You don't have to te –''

I cut him off with a kiss, then I pull back and look him back in the eyes and tell him, "I love you, too, Edward, and I don't think it's too soon. I can't deny how I feel any longer either." We smile at each other and began kissing again, he takes my shirt off, while my hands move to his pants, I pull them down, he does the same to mine, now we are naked, he lays me back on the bed.

He looks up at me and asks. "Are you sure, Bella?" I tell him I'm sure, he gets a condom and make a mental note to get some birth control when we get back. He puts on the condom, he looks me in the eyes, and his eyes hold such love and devotion, he pushes forward and stops when he gets to my barrier, he leans down a kisses me as he pushes forward and breaks the barrier. I let out a gasp, he says sorry as he wipes a tear away. He holds still for a bit then I tell him that he can move. He starts moving inside me and I have never felt this kind of pleasure in my life, even when I masturbate. We start breathing heavy, and then he hits the sweet spot I didn't know I had.

"Right there," he asks as he hit it again.

"Yeah, right there," I breathe out. The fire slowly builds in my stomach. "Oh, god. Yes, yes, yes. Harder. Faster." He does exactly what I say as he leans down to suck on my neck, that slow building fire is now a raging fire. I can tell he's almost there, too, his thrusting is erratic and fast. I let out a silent scream when he bites down on my neck as we come together. He lays on me for a few minuets as we get our breathing under control, after our breathing is back to normal, he rolls over and pulls me into his arms, cover us with his blanket. We settle down for the night.

He breathes in my ear, "I love you, Bella."

I murmur back to him. "I love you, too Edward." We fall asleep instantly, with smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think about my first lemon?<strong>

**Is Tanya delusional or what?**

**Anyone have any suggestion on what his favorite restaurant should me where they went on their first date that is close to NYU and that's fancy somewhat. I'll give praise to the person I think has the best one.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, please review**

**Thanks for reading**

**EAMC1992**


	7. Chapter 7 I'll be home for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 I'll be home for Christmas<p>

B POV

I was starting to wake up, I felt hot, and I looked over to my side and saw why I was hot. Edward was all wrapped around me like a kid with a blanket. It brought a big smile to my face.

I pushed the hair out of his face and he smiled in his sleep too, I leaned over and started peppering his face in butterfly kisses, he finally started waking up.

"Good morning," he said in that sexy, I just woke up voice.

"Morning, Edward. Are you hungry? I could go and make breakfast before we leave. We have got a big day ahead of us." I told him while extracting myself from him to go use the restroom.

"Eggs and bacon sound good, but you don't have to make it, you know, you're the guest." he said.

I told him that it was fine, that I like cooking, he said alright and I went to the bathroom, while he went to his closet, no doubt, he's getting ready for the day, as am I. He walks out of his closet at the same time that I walk out of his bathroom. We head to the kitchen together to fix breakfast, thank god we don't have to pack, 'cause all that was done last night before we went to bed.

Edward leans against the counter and has a huge smile on his face as he watches me get everything ready.

I look at him and ask, "How do you like your eggs?" he tells me scrambled. I tell him to go and set the table. I'm busy cooking and I don't hear him when he returns, suddenly his arms slide around my waist, and he places little butterfly kisses on my neck, and I don't mind at all.

He whispers against my neck, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," I tell him, I turn around and kiss him – don't worry the eggs are done and the bacon is in the oven, hey don't judge me, bacon taste better that way, it's crisper – we pull away and smile at each other.

When the bacon is done, I put everything on the table and we eat.

* * *

><p>We just landed in Forks, Washington. I can't wait to see everyone.<p>

We pull up to his parents' house; we get out of the car and walk into the house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home," they came over to us from the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were shopping, typical. I can't stay at my dads' house this time, 'cause Sue and her two kids, Leah and Seth, live there now, so I have no room, but I'll go over later and pick up the rest of my stuff.

I am staying with Edward in his room, so we went upstairs to unpack and get settled in, and maybe take a nap.

I was busy putting my things in his dresser where he made room for me – I know right so thoughtful. That is exactly why I love him – when I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around me, and he started kissing my neck, now normally I would let him continue, but considering we were in his parents' house with the home, I told him exactly that.

* * *

><p>We took a nap for about three hours, we woke up wrapped around each other, legs tangled, his arms around me, my head on his chest. We both had smile on our faces.<p>

We got up, put our shoes on and headed out to go get the rest of my things from my dads' house. We pulled up to the house, and we went in. We were about to up the stairs when Leah came out from the kitchen. Great, this will be fun, I though sarcastically.

"Excuse me, you don't go barging in people's homes like that, even though you lived here, this is our home now, so you had better respect that, bitch." I just ignored her, as me and Edward headed up the stairs. Leah hates me because she likes Jacob and she thinks that I did something to make him cheat on me or possibly that he didn't even cheat at all and thinks I'm making up the story as an excuse to break up with the asshole. Whatever she thinks, I don't give a shit, 'cause I don't have time for petty little shit like that.

We finish getting the rest of my things and go to head out the front door, when Leah is just standing by the front door glaring at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"Look, just because your back for Christmas break doesn't mean that you can try to get back with Jacob, he's mine now, he doesn't want you anymore, got that, bitch." She sneers at me.

Again I roll my eyes at her. "Look little miss priss, I don't want that asshole back, and he cheated on me, just because I wouldn't put out for him. Let me guess, he probably didn't even take you on a date yet, right, but he probably comes to you for sex. You know what that means, Leah, it means that you're easy, or in other words, you're a slut. I wouldn't get back with that asshole if you paid me a million bucks, know why, because I have the most wonderful guy right here, and he treats me like a princess, and he loves me. So don't come crying to me when the asshole stabs you in the back, because it will happen, and I'll just say, I told you so. Now have a good day now, and tell _my father _that I said hello, would ya. Bye-bye." I told her with a smirk and she looked speechless. She didn't think I was going to stand up for myself, well, she thought wrong.

We left and headed back to his house, on the way back his mother called to see if we can pick up some pizza for dinner. We picked up the pizza and we headed back to his house.

We ate dinner, watched TV for a while, then we all said our good-nights' and headed to bed. Me and Edward went to take a shower, to conserve water of course. We were in the shower for a few minutes waiting for the water to get hot, when he comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck, I turn around, I wrap my arms around his neck and we start kissing, his hands wander down to my legs, he pick me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he pushes me against the shower wall, and he must have had a condom in his pants because he now has on in his hand, he puts it on and pushes into me, he lets me adjust, then he pulls out and slams right back into me and he hits that spot he know I like. It doesn't take long for both of us to reach our release, but when we do, his mouth clamps on to my neck and it makes my release all the more powerful and in turn makes his more powerful.

We take our shower and head to bed, we say I love you, he wraps his arm around me and we drift off into dream land as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? If you think Leah's bad now just wait till the sequel to this story it will be much worse and that is all I'm giving you.<strong>

**As always if you want more chapters you HAVE to review, please.**

**And for all the country music fans out there, remember the CMA's are coming on tonight at 8-7:00 pm eastern time on ABC and don't forget to root for your favorite singer**

**Thanks for reading**

**EAMC1992 **


	8. Chapter 8 wedding bells and a new home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the book I bought**

**Ages:**

**Edward: 24**

**Bella: 18**

**Alice: 18**

**Jasper: 18**

**Rosalie: 20**

**Emmett: 20**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Wedding Bells and a new home?<p>

B POV

It's Christmas morning, and there is a knock on the door, followed by a pixie jumping on the bed and Emmett shouting up the stairs that it was time for us to get up, because Santa came. We tell them that we will be down in about thirty minutes or so.

After we got dressed we headed down the stairs, everyone was just sitting there, waiting for us.

"Guys, you didn't have to wait for us," I told them and they just ignored me as if I hadn't said anything. As soon as we sat down we all started opening presents, Rose and Em each gave me fifty dollars, Alice gave me a really nice jacket, Jasper gave me a book, Esme and Carlisle gave me a hand-made quilt that I will forever cherish because it was hand-made, and Edward gave me – even though he know that I don't like it when he spends a lot of money on me – a gorgeous necklace and erring set.

"Edward, you didn't have to buy me anything, but thank you, I absolutely love it." We finished exchanging gifts, and were just talking, when Alice lets out a loud gasp, we all look over at her, only to find that Jasper is down on one knee and holding out a velvet box.

"Mary Alice, I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and I will love you till the day I die, will you do the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?" Poor guy looked nervous.

She started nodding, and then she realized that she hadn't said anything, "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." Jasper jumped up from the ground and pulled her into a passionate kiss and then pulled away and put the ring on her finger.

We all celebrated with her, I was the maid of honor, Rosalie was a bridesmaid, Edward was the best man, and Emmett was a groomsman.

My dad came over for a little bit to say his hello and to eat some Christmas supper.

After we finished dinner and dad left we watched TV for a while then headed for bed.

* * *

><p>New Years came and went without incident. It has been about three weeks since we have been back and have had nothing but peace since, then maybe that was because I have been staying at Edwards' house, too.<p>

I made Edwards' favorite dinner and desert – since it was the weekend after all – pot roast with roasted potatoes and carrots, and apple pie for desert. I know, I know it sounds like I'm sucking up or something but I'm not, he likes it when I spoil him like this, so don't judge me.

I hear the key in the door and I start getting the plates ready, the apple pie is still in the oven, I'm going to surprise him.

He comes in the door takes off his shoes, hangs up his belt and gun, and unbuttons his shirt and comes to the kitchen.

He is very happy to see me, I tell him to get us something to drink while I finish getting the plates ready. I turn around, put my plate by my chair and go to give him his, I put his plate down when he pulls me into his lap and kisses the fuck out of me like he hasn't see me in weeks.

We pull away, I ask him what that was for and he says that he's just happy to see me and that he loves me.

"Aw, I love you, too, Edward." I say as I get up and got to my chair to eat.

We finish eating and he goes to get up, when I stop him and tell him that I have desert.

"You made me desert, man you do know how to spoil me. I'm going to get fat with the way you cook."

"Not if we burn off the extra calories." I look at him with a devilish smirk.

"So what did you make for desert?" When I tell him apple pie, his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

He devourers the piece I give him.

I start the dishes, I mean all I have to do is rinse them and then load them into a dishwasher. I finish doing that and Edward spins me around and lifts me up onto the counter, I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he starts kissing me.

We just stay there kissing for about a good ten minutes. He pulls away.

He looks me in the eyes with a smile on his face and says, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." We kiss for a little while longer and then go and watch some TV for a while, then we head up and take our showers.

We were getting settled into bed, I was about to turn of the lights when he asks me, "Bella, would you move in with me. Its just that you are basically moved in already, and even if you weren't, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to move out of that dorm and into a place of your own, and I would love to continue waking up to see your face every morning."

I look at him dumbfounded for a minute, he was starting to get nervous, and he probably thought I was going to say no.

I snapped out of it. "Yes, Edward, I would love to move in with you." I smiled at him.

"Really?" he asks me in a really excited voice, I tell him yes and we wrap ourselves around each other and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a little short I know, I promise it will be longer next time<strong>

**So what do you think?**

**Anyone watch the Vampire Dairies tonight?**

**As always if you want more chapters you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EAMC1992**


	9. Chapter 9 The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 The Accident<p>

B POV

I'm all moved in, settled in and we couldn't be any happier.

It's the day before Valentine's Day and I'm making my special desert for him.

I don't have to worry about him catching me making it, because he got stuck working the night shift in the police station tonight.

I had to do some last minute shopping and I am at the store right now for dinner tomorrow, and my phone rings.

I pick it up, look at the caller id and see that it's Alice, so I answer it.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?"

"Well, I'm calling about the wedding, actually. We finally set a date." She exclaimed in excitement. She was silent for a few minutes; I had thought she had hung up on me, or that we got disconnected.

"Well, what is the date, Alice?" I asked her.

"Okay, the date we set is…wait for it…December 20th. Isn't that so exciting, I get to have a Christmas wedding. I of course, will be wearing the traditional white wedding gown, and you and rose will be in red dresses with gold shoes.

Oh, and did I mention that my shoes will be silver. Jaspers tux will be a black velvet type of material, and Edward and Emmett will be in a nice silver color, and of course, they will all be wearing black shoes." She practically squealed in excitement.

I have to admit that the color scheme is not that bad, unlike so many brides these days, with the pink wedding gowns; I mean who gets married in a pink wedding gown, which practically screams dumb blonde bimbo, **(no offense to Hayley from the Big Bang Theory) **that's just not my style.

We continued talking about the wedding, when I felt like somebody was watching me, it was that same feeling I had on my and Edward's first date, I looked around, but there was nobody in sight.

It's probably nothing; I think I'm just getting paranoid. All the while Alice continues talking and I say the 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' in the appropriate places.

I felt it again and I saw the same guy that was staring at me on that first date, he had that same creepy smile on his face.

I had stopped talking completely; we were staring at each other, when Alice knocked me back to reality.

"Hello, Bella, are you still there?" she asked me concerned.

"Huh, oh, yes, Alice I'm still here. Now, what were you saying?" We continued to talk while I finished my shopping.

* * *

><p>I got home, picked up the groceries, it was about 11:00 at night when I heard the keys in the door; I waited for him in the kitchen.<p>

He came in, took of his shoes, hung up his gun and belt, and unbuttoned his shirt. He was surprised to see me still up at this hour.

He came over to me and gave me a kiss hello. "Hey, not that I'm complaining, but what are you still doing up? You're usually in bed at this hour. You don't usually wait up for me."

"Would you like something to eat? I can make you something." He asked for a sandwich, so I made it, got him a drink out of the fridge and placed them in front of him at the table.

I sat down at the table with him; I looked up at him and said, "We need to talk."

He put down his sandwich, and looked over to me, "I figured something was up, since you don't usually wait up for me. So, what's on your mind?" he asked me.

"Well, do you remember our first date?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a weird expression, as if to say 'why are we talking about this' "Yeah I remember our first date, what about it."

"Well, do you remember, as we were leaving, that I pointed out a guy that was watching me and we both thought it was nothing?" I told him.

A look of recognition crossed his face. "Yes, I remember him. Why are we talking about him? Has something happened that I should know about?" he asked me.

"Yes, actually. I was doing some last minute shopping for dinner tomorrow and I was on the phone with Alice. Then, I felt like somebody was watching me, and when I looked around where I was, nobody was there, so I continued talking to Alice and I felt it again. This time when I looked all around me, I saw him. He was just staring at me, and he had a really creepy smile on his face."

He looked concerned, now. "Alright, now I'm a little worried, but we really can't do much, since we don't know his name. Can you at least tell me what he looks like, maybe that will help some?"

So I told him what he looks like. He finished eating his sandwich, and went to take a shower. I showered after him, we settled into bed, kissed each other good-night, we said 'I love you' to each other and went to bed.

We had a perfect Valentines Day, nothing went wrong, nobody bothered us, and we had complete peace.

* * *

><p>Now a week later, I am once again shopping for food for the home. I have seen the creepy guy around more frequently, but like Edward said we really can't do anything until he does something.<p>

Edward was at home, as it was his day off, plus he looked too cute to wake up, but I left him a note, telling him where I went and that I was going to be back soon.

I finished shopping and was putting the groceries in the car, when I see a flash of strawberry-blonde flash by me very fast, I looked over and saw Tanya getting into a big truck on the passenger side. I looked to the driver side and who do I see, the guy that has been watching me, that had me worried, I mean why was she with him, then I realized that it was none of my business. I could see the license plate from here, thankfully, so I wrote it down.

I was on the highway, headed back home, when I see the same truck that Tanya and creepy guy is in. They were riding my ass, then they turned off at the exit behind me, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I was stopped at a four-way red light; I closed my eyes for a minute – the light just turned red – when I hear tires squealing at my right side, I couldn't get out of the way.

I caught who the two people were in the car, it was like it was in slow motion, I saw the looks on their faces, and they were smiling right at me, like they knew what they were doing, and thought they were going to get away with it.

They slammed right into the passenger side of my car; they were probably doing sixty mph, the side of my head slammed into my window.

I saw them back about where they started and they drove back towards me at probably the same speed – they're no one else around – they slammed back into me with a more powerful force and my car flipped over.

I must have knocked out for a bit, because when I came to, I heard sirens, and people were trying to pull me out of the car.

Someone was talking to me; it took a while to comprehend what he was saying.

"Mam, mam, please stay awake. Mam, you have to stay awake. Do you understand what I'm saying, just nod you head if you understand." I nodded my head as they loaded me up in the ambulance.

They were asking me something.

"Mam, do you have anyone that you need us to call?" the person asked me.

"Yes, my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. He's a police officer at the station close to NYU, his phone numbers are in my cell phone. There's a piece of paper that's in the pocket with my phone. It's the license plate number of the car that hit me."

"Mam, why are you telling me this?" the person asked.

"See, there's this guy that has been following me around. I saw him in the truck that hit me, with my ex-roommate, see, I moved into my boyfriends home, anyway, when I saw him in his truck I wrote down the license plate number. I'm telling you this, because I caught a good look at the truck that hit me, and who was in it, and that's who it was, check the traffic light cameras, and you will see that I'm telling the truth, please, I'm begging you to believe me."

"Alright mam, we'll tell that to the police, and give them the plate number. Now is your boyfriend on duty, right now?" he asked me.

"No, he's at home, he had the night shift last night, he should just be waking up, he's probably wondering where I am. Do you think you can call him for me as soon as we get to the hospital?"

He said yes, then I couldn't help it, I was blacking out again, they begged me to stay awake, but I just couldn't.

* * *

><p>E POV<p>

I woke up ate some lunch since it was past noon, now I was watching TV, just waiting for Bella to get home, her note said she would be back in a little while.

I looked at the clock; it was now three in the afternoon. I was getting a little worried.

The house phone started to ring, it was reading Bella's cell number, and I picked it up immediately.

"Hey, baby, where are you, I was getting worried, when will you be home?"

The voice on the phone was not Bella.

"Sir, is this Edward Cullen?" I told the person that I was.

"Sir, your girlfriend, Bella Swan, she asked me to call you. She's been in a terrible accident, I'm not sure if she's going to make it. She blacked out again after she asked me to call you. She's at Presbyterian Hospital. You should get here right away."

Oh, god, I can't believe this is happening. We don't deserve this. We haven't done anything wrong.

If they don't catch this bastered, I will. I thought as I locked the house, got in the car and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promised it would be longer.<strong>

**Next chapter will be in the hospital.**

**So what do you think?**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EAMC1992**


	10. Chapter 10 Healing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the book I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Healing<p>

E POV

I walked into the hospital all frantic, asking anyone if they new where Isabella Swan was, they couldn't tell me a damn thing.

Finally, someone told me to go to the emergency room, because that's probably where she was anyway.

Hey, can you blame a guy. You try having someone call you on your girlfriends' cell phone and it's not her, it's someone telling you that your girlfriend might not make it; you are going to ask anyone you see questions.

I finally get to the emergency room, and go up to the reception desk, I ask the girl where I can find Isabella Marie Swan. She asks me if I'm immediate family, I tell her – even though it's not true, yet – that I'm her fiancé just to be able to see her.

She tells me to go through the double doors on my right hand side, which somebody will buzz me in, then go to the nurses' station and tell them the patients' name, and they will tell me what her condition is and how she is doing.

I follow her instructions and do as she says.

The nurse I asked said that she was brought in from a severe car accident about twenty minutes ago that she blacked out, which could mean internal bleeding and brain damage, and that they will let me know something when they can.

So I tell them my name and that I'm her fiancé, and that I'll be in the waiting room when they need me.

I go out to the waiting room.

I was sitting there for about ten minute and still no news, when it dawns on me that I haven't called anyone yet, granted they can't do anything all the way in Forks, but they would want to know, and they should know.

I called Alice and Jasper first, they promised they would be on the next flight out, Rose and Emmett were next, and they were flying out on the next flight as well.

The last two were the hardest, I called Esme and Carlisle first, and then I was going to call Charlie.

Mom answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello,"

I was obviously chocked up, "Mom,"

She could her that something was wrong in my voice. "Edward, honey, is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Mom, it Bella, she got into a car accident, they don't think she will make it. I can't lose her, I just found her." I was crying now.

She asked if I heard anything yet, I told her no. She also promised that her and Carlisle would be on the next flight out.

The phone call with Charlie went about the same was, he said he was catching the next flight out.

I sat there what seemed to be like forever, when finally someone called my name and asked me to come to the back.

I followed them and they led me to a doctor.

"Hi, you must be Ms. Swans' fiancé. I'm Dr. Duet," she told me as we shook hands.

"Now from the scans we took, it looks like there is no internal bleeding, or brain damage. There are however, broken bones. Her right leg has a minor fracture, her left arm is broken, and she may need surgery for that, we have to wait for another x-ray on that. And, she also had a few broken ribs, other that that, she had a few scrapes bruises and she might have a black eye or two. Now we have her in a medically induced come so she can heal some while we determine if she needs surgery on that arm, and to make sure that she won't have any swelling in the brain. Because, even though she has no brain damage doesn't mean that the brain can't swell, so we're going to keep a close eye on that. Now, I trust that you have called the rest of yours and her family."

"Yes, they will be out on the earliest flight that they can get, so they should be here tomorrow."

"Good, now she will be moved into CCU in the next ten minutes or sooner. Once she is settled in you can go up, and since you are her fiancé, I will allow you to sleep in her room as necessary if that's what you want. All I ask is that your phone is on silent and if you need to make or take a call you step out into the hallway where you will not disturb the patients'. The nurses up there should give you a few pillows and a couple of blankets to make your stay as comfortable as possible. And I will see you on my round in the morning."

After she walked off I waited for about fifteen minutes, when someone came and told me that she was all settled, and that she was in the last room in CCU, the one with the most privacy, they probably use that room for coma patients.

On they way to her room I picked up a mug and a huge teddy bear to make her feel better _when_ she wakes up, filled my brand new mug with coffee.

I made my way up to her room, I got on the floor, went into CCU, asked where is the last room and they showed me.

It was definitely a huge room, with a nice king sized hospital bed, an extra bed for a guest, a nice TV, like a coma patient was going to watch TV, a closet and a dresser, a recline and some extra chairs for extra guests, and a nice big bathroom with a huge shower, they even have a little kitchen, equipped with a stove, fridge, microwave, coffee maker, and a toaster, with plates and cup and utensils to boot. Along with cooking supplies, like pots and pans, and cooking utensils, too.

I went over to her bed and talked to her.

"Hey, beautiful. I love you. Now, you need to wake up, you have to come back to me, I mean whose gonna make my favorite desert, apple pie," I was teasing her, I bent down to give her a chase kiss, and her heart monitor went a little crazy.

"Come back to me, Bella, please," I told her while crying.

"Now, I'm going to go home and get some things, and then I will be right back, okay. I love you."

I told the nurses where I was going and that I will be right back, as I left.

I went home got the things that I was going to need, and grabbed some things I thought that Bella might need.

After I did that, I sat down and called everyone and updated them on her condition. They said that they would be there tomorrow.

I went back to the hospital and made my way up to her room.

I was walking toward her room when I see two police officers from my division, they turned and spotted me.

"Hey, Cullen, what are you doing here? Chief put you on this case, too."

"No, that's my girlfriend in there, now would you be so kind as to move out of my way."

They moved out of my way.

They stopped me before I closed the door. "Cullen, we have to get that statement. She told the paramedic on the scene that she knows who did it and she got a license plate number, we _have _to get that statement." They were pleading with me to understand.

"I understand, I do. But she's in a coma right now. They put her in a medically induced coma so that she can heal properly. I will call you and let you know when she is awake. If chief has a problem with that, then he can come talk to me personally, okay."

They said okay and walked away, I closed the door, I put everything I brought from home where they were supposed to go, put Bella's clothes and my clothes away, I went and put the toiletry things in the restroom.

It was now 7:30, so I went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and went back up to the room.

I ate my food, threw the trash away and went to change into my pajamas.

I kissed Bella on the forehead and told her good-night and that I will see her in the morning. I settled into bed and turned on the TV; I watched it for about an hour and then turned it off and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>

**Who do you think was the guy in the truck with Tanya that ran her over?**

**What's going to happen when the rest of the family get there?**

**When will she wake up?**

**Guess who gets to be a fictional doctor?!**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**EAMC1992**


	11. Chapter 11 Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Waking Up<p>

E POV

It's been a week since the accident. My parents, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Charlie arriver at 10:00 the day after the accident. They all offered to stay at a hotel, but my house is big enough, so they are all staying with me until Bella is better.

Dr. Duet did some tests yesterday, and she said she has some news for us today when she comes by on her rounds.

The chief came down to the hospital and gave me leave until better was better, with pay. He said to let them know as soon as possible when she was awake, so that they can make arrangements to come down and get her statement.

The only thing I know is that Bella saw Tanya in the parking lot of the store where she was shopping, and when she looked to see where she was going she saw that she was getting into the truck with the guy that has been stalking her, she wrote down the license plate number. Then, on the way home, she saw that they were following her, and then they disappeared.

She was at a red-light, they hit her twice.

The paramedic on the scene told me that she saw their faces, and she told him that it looked like they enjoyed it.

The chief was following this lead, trying to find them. But, as of right now they still can't find them. It looks like they went into hiding, which doesn't look good on their part.

Currently, we are all sitting around watching TV, Esme is making some lunch, which is grilled cheese and tomato soup.

We ate our lunch, threw away any trash we had.

Since Esme made lunch, I told her I would wash the dishes.

That's what I was doing when Dr. Duet came in. I stopped doing what I was doing and went over to where she was. I greeted her, and then she proceeded to tell us the news she had.

"Well, all her results came back good. There was no brain swelling, all she has now in the broken bones. Since there was no brain swelling, we can wean her off of the medication that is keeping her in the coma after that it's up to her when she wakes up." She told us.

I was relieved to hear that. "So when exactly so you think she will wake up?" I asked her.

"Well, it should be a few days at the most, but, like I said that is up to her when she wakes up, other than her broken bones and her scratches she is in absolute perfect health, she'll be fine. Now, good-day to you all."

She left and shut the door behind her as she went.

We all rejoiced in the wonderful news.

It was 6:00pm so we went eat dinner in the cafeteria, because we only cook breakfast and lunch in the room.

After we ate, I went back up to the room and everyone else went home. Before they left, though, they made me promise that if Bella woke up at all before they got back to the hospital I was to call them immediately, no matter what time it was. So I promised them.

I got back to the room, grabbed my pajamas and slippers after I took my shoes off and went into the bathroom.

I took my shower, and then I put on my pajamas. I put my clothes in a bag I had hanging on the back of the bathroom door for dirty clothes, and went back into the room.

I grabbed Bella's hairbrush and went over to her bed. I brushed her hair, like I did every night, to keep the knots out of her hair.

I told her good-night, and that I love her, just like I did every night, and went to bed.

I heard a noise, like clockwork those people come in to take blood work, I usually sleep through it, but they woke me up this time, I looked over at the clock it was 4:00am – to damn early – I hear the noise again, it was a groaning.

I get up out of the bed, because I immediately know that it wasn't the blood work people, it was Bella.

I walk over to her bed, I'm wide awake now. I look at her face; her lashes were fluttering against her cheeks.

I picked up her hand and began talking to her.

"Bella, come one, now. Wake up." Her lashes were still fluttering, and her eyes were moving behind her lids. "Bella, wake up Bella. You can do it. Come back to me Bella." I pleaded with her.

Her eyes finally opened.

She kept opening and closing her eyes till they adjusted to the light, then they settled on me.

"Edward," she whispered softly.

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

It was black where I was. As soon as it went black, I could see a speck of white, just a speck. I immediately ran towards it.

I kept running, never stopping for a break, funny how I didn't get tired, or even winded, so I just kept running.

It took me a while to get there, but I finally made it to that speck of white. It was a bright white light, I went through it, not even thinking about what I was doing, because I knew that it was my way out and I took it.

As soon as I made it through, all I could feel was pain.

I felt pressure on my hand, someone was talking to me, I couldn't figure out what they were saying.

My eyes finally opened, I had to let my eyes adjust, when they did, my eyes immediately found where the voice came from.

Edward.

I whispered his name.

"Where am I?" I asked him as I looked around the room, it looked weird.

"You're in the hospital, baby." He told me in a nervous voice that made me look back at him.

"This must be some fancy hospital, if they have rooms like this."

He looked nervous this time, "Um, no….this is a special room they use for coma patients." He looked down at the floor.

I was scared of how long I might have been in a coma, because it's clear to me that he's been staying here.

"How long have I been in a coma?" I asked him.

"Only a week, they had you in a medically induced coma, so that you could heal a little, and so that they could make sure that your brain didn't have any swelling. They just started weaning you off of the medication. The doctor thought you might sleep for a few days at the most, but I guess you decided you were ready to wake up." He explained to me.

It wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Why is it so dark, what time is it anyway?" he told me it was four in the morning.

"Oh, well why don't you come back to bed, it's still early, get some more sleep."

He started heading back to the other bed, when I asked him if he could sleep in my bed. He told me he shouldn't, it was against the doctors orders, but he agreed.

He got into bed as careful as he could without jostling me on the bed, he pulled the covers over us, and we said I love you to each other, he gave me a kiss. We held hands as we went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So what do you think?**

**Do you think they will find Tanya and the guy?**

**Who do you think the guy is, or do you all have any suggestion on who you want the guy to be? **

**The one that yall review the most will win.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EAMC1992**


	12. Chapter 12 Back Home Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the book I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Back Home Again<p>

B POV

It has been a week since I woke up from my coma.

Doctors came and went; family and friends came and went.

The police came the day after I woke up to take my statement.

So I told them who I knew it was and how I knew it. I even told them why I thought Tanya might want to do something like that to me.

I told them that the guy that was driving the truck has been – for the lack of a better word – stalking me, ever since me and Edwards' first date.

Then they proceeded to tell me that they watched the video footage at the store from the parking lot, where they see Tanya getting in the truck with the guy that ran me over.

And the said they also watched the video footage at the red light, where I was stopped, and where Tanya and the guy was stopped.

They told me that it looked like they were waiting there for five minutes, even thought their light was green. And that they only took off when I stopped at my red-light.

So they had pretty good evidence against Tanya and the guy, which they told me that they did some facial recognition with the computer and found him.

His name is James Marsters.

They told me that he had a previous record of stalking a girl in another state, she ended up dead.

When they told me that Tanya had dropped out of school, and she and this James guy were nowhere to be found, I immediately panicked.

They told me not to worry, just to be careful, that I should do online classes until this was over, that they arranged everything with my school if I chose that.

After the police left Edward told me that they have an APB out for their arrest, I was relieved to hear that.

* * *

><p>So now it's a week after I woke up and the doctors say that I can go home today, but to take it easy.<p>

Edward is packing everything in the room that he brought over, since I can't do anything.

When he is finished packing, he takes it down to the car, while a transport person comes to take me down in a wheelchair.

Edward pulls up on the side of me, he gets out of his car and comes to help me get in, after he does that he gets back in and we head home.

When we get home, Edward helps me inside and steers me to the couch. He goes and gets the things in the car.

When he is finished putting everything away he comes and joins me on the couch.

He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder, he grabs the quilt that his mother made me for Christmas of the back of the couch and puts it around us, and he put the TV on.

We watch TV for a while, then we call my parents, his parents, and the rest of our friends and family, to tell them that I'll be fine and that I made it home okay. After we hand up from the last call we watch TV for a while longer, by the time we look at the clock on the wall it's 5:00pm.

"So, what do you want for dinner," he asks me.

"I don't know, how about we just eat a pizza or Chinese tonight, since it's too late to start cooking anyway." I told him.

He agreed to eat Chinese.

"What do you want from Lily's?" he asked me.

"The usual, you know. Boneless fried chicken with combination rice and two egg rolls, please" I tell him.

"Okay, I will be back as soon as possible." He grabs his wallet off of the table, kisses me as he heads out of the door.

I drift off to sleep and the next thing I know someone is shaking me awake.

"Baby, I'm back, food's on the table, if you're ready to eat." Edward told me.

I tell him okay, and he helps me up off of the couch and into the kitchen.

I sit down and he asks me what I want to drink, I tell him a sprite and ask him to grab the ketchup out of the fridge as well.

He hands me my drink and ketchup as I put some rice in a plate and put some duck sauce on it.

We start to eat when he asks me, "So, are you going to do those online classes that was discussed?"

"Yeah, I think that would be the best option at this point, because who knows where they are hiding, or if they're going to come after me again."

"I think that's a good idea, too." He agrees with me.

We finish eating, throw away our trash and head to our room.

He helps me into the shower after he covers all the casts; he joins me in the shower to help me.

After he helps me shower he then takes his shower, after he is finished, he helps me out of the shower.

He dries me off, and then he dries himself off.

We heads back to the room, he put on a pair of boxers and some sleeping pants, then he grabs me his old police academy t-shirt and shorts, since they will be roomy. The doctor told us that it was best to wear roomy clothes.

He helps me into bed, and then he gets into bed himself, and pulls the covers over us. He turns on his side and he puts his arms around me as carefully as he could.

"Good-night, Bella. I love you." He tells me as he kisses me good-night.

I kiss him back. "I love you, too." I kiss him once more then we settle into bed.

We drift off to sleep, peacefully, for the first time in a few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**And a special shout-out to two authors that has reviewed faithfully since the very first chapter.**

**And those authors are Leibeezer and ellaryne, THANK YOU.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EAMC1992**


	13. Chapter 13 One Down, One to Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

**AN: This chapter will take place a month after she was out of the hospital, because I didn't want to write about her being stuck at home all alone because she couldn't drive or do anything without someone there to help her.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 One Down, One to Go<p>

B POV

It has been a month since I have been out of the hospital, and Edward took the day off to bring me back to the hospital, so I can get the casts taken off.

That is where we are heading now.

"Ready to go, baby." He asks me. And have I mentioned that I love it when he calls me baby.

"Yeah, I am ready to go and get these hideous things off of me. Let me tell you that it will definitely be a relief when I get them off. I can't wait to things on my own again. No offense, baby, but you know how I love doing things for myself. Not that I didn't love your help, or appreciate it, because I did." I told him.

"I know, Bella. But I did love being your personal nurse for the past month." He said with a smirk.

We headed out the door, got in his car – because mine is totaled – and headed to the hospital.

We pulled in the parking lot of the hospital. Got out of the car and went in to the doctors' office.

Edward signed my name on the sign in sheet, and then came and sat down by me. They had a magazine on the table next to me, so I picked it up and started looking through it.

I got to about the tenth page when I realized that all I saw in the magazine was wedding dresses and engagement rings, hair styles, shoes and bridesmaid dresses. I looked back to the cover of the magazine, and wouldn't you know it, just my luck, it was a wedding magazine. I went back to looking through it, and as I was looking through it a sudden thought hit me.

I wanted to get married, and I didn't want to marry just anyone, I wanted to marry Edward Anthony Cullen, I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen.

My heart gave a little flutter when I thought that.

I had to calm down; lord knows that I don't need the high-blood pressure today.

I hear my name called, and Edward helps me stand up and walk to the office.

We waited for about thirty minutes, and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Dr. Duet came in and shook hands with both of us, like all doctors do when they come in the patients' room – and have you noticed that when they shake your hand it is fucking freezing cold – she sat down.

"Well, looks like today is a good day for you. We can cut your casts off today."

She told us what to expect when they cut them off, like noise and a little pressure, because they have to sew it off.

We waited for another thirty minutes, and then we heard a knock on the door again.

We told them to come in.

This little bitty woman that looks like a fourteen year old girl comes in with the power saw to cut of my casts. She must have seen the nervous look on my face.

"Honey, don't worry, I have done this plenty of times, and not a single person has complained. So please don't worry. Okay, honey."

"Okay." I told her as she plugged in the saw.

Edward got up from the chair and came over and held my hand.

"By the way, my name is Jane Volturi," she told us as she shook our hands. "Now if you don't want to hear the noise, then I would suggest that you put in those little earplugs that I set on the bed for you, and close your eyes if you don't want any dust in your eyes. It is going to take about five minutes each cast. So now would be a good time to put those earplugs in." she told us.

We both put in the earplugs in just as she turned on the saw.

For fifteen minutes straight now, she has been sawing, when she finally breaks through on the leg cast, it falls to the floor.

When she is done, she unplugs the saw, pick up the broken casts and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Dr. Duet comes back in, she tells me to take it easy for a couple more days, and then I can resume normal everyday activities. Before she leaves she hands me a cream and tells me it is for the itching, that when you get a cast off it will itch.

We leave the doctors office, and head to the car to go home.

We picked up a subway sandwich on the way back for lunch.

We get back to the house and eat our lunch, and now we are sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Edward looks at me, "You know what, I think we should get a dog."

I look at him like he is completely crazy. "A dog. Really."

He looks at me with that innocent looking face, his lips pouting. "Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, with whipped cream." He gives me those damn puppy dog eyes that he knows I can't resist.

It takes me about five minutes before I break. "Fine, fine, we can get a dog, but not to big and not to small." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." He says as he leans in and kisses me.

We kept on kissing, his hand was about to go in my hair and mine in his when the phone rings.

He pulls away and answers it.

"Hello….what…are you sure….no, yeah I got it, thanks for letting us know. Bye." He hangs up the phone.

He runs his hand through his hair.

"Edward, who was that."

"That was the chief; he wanted to let me know that they found Tanya."

My eyes went wide. "They did, that's great. What are they going to do with her now?"

"They can't do anything, Bella. Because she's dead. They found her in your old dorm room. They found some evidence of the killer, so they know who did it. Obviously, they aren't that smart."

I just sat there dumbfounded and speechless as I let this sink in.

All I could think at the moment was one down, one to go.

* * *

><p>J POV<p>

I stalked towards the bitch, she looked so helpless. Little did she know that helpless looking girls were my favorite kind of prey.

"James, what are you doing?" the bitch asked me.

"What am I doing you ask. Well since you are no longer needed, I am getting rid of you fucking slut. That's all you were to me. You may have paid me to do this in the beginning, but I don't need you anymore. You are nothing but an easy lay, desperate, money hungry, blond bimbo, fake dumb bitch, you whore. That's all you are, and that's all you will ever be." She looked me in the eyes a dumb mistake, so sad, she's crying. What? Does she think I will give her sympathy and let her go, no such luck, she will tell the police everything. She's a liability, she _has _to go.

"Say good-bye, Tanya." I said as I aimed for the spot in-between her eyes and fired, hitting the spot dead-on. She dropped backward on her back with a thud.

Now time to send a message. I thought as I loaded her up in her stupid fucking car, since mine has all the evidence on it. Bitch.

I drove to her old campus, made sure nobody was around, and ragged her to her old dorm.

I opened the door and laid her on what I presumed to be Isabella's bed, took a thick red marker from my pocket and wrote on the wall above her bed, 'You're next, Isabella.'

I left the room and went back into hiding. I had to wait and bide my time. She will get what is coming to her. Her and her asshole of a boyfriend. He just couldn't leave her alone, I will show him, he will get what is coming to him, too.

One down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>

**How did you like James POV isn't he a little psycho or what?**

**I want to thank Leibeezer, she gave me the idea of how James would kill Tanya, always the faithful reader. THANK YOU.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**EAMC1992**


	14. Chapter 14 One School Year Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

**AN: This chapter takes place a few months later. There will also be a poll after this chapter. So be sure to read the entire chapter, please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 One School Year Down<p>

B POV

This school year is almost finished, only a few more days left, finally. This was a great and bad year. Great, because I met Edward and have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. And bad because, my dead ex-roommate, and the guy stalking me.

Did I mention that the guy that was stalking me, this James guy, not only did he do this before, but he also killed Tanya.

Edward's colleagues told us that they had enough evidence to charge him with attempted homicide on me, and homicide on Tanya, and the school has something on him as well because of what he did to the dorm room.

Edward managed to get off for a month, so we can go home and visit, plus we need a vacation after the last few months that we have had. Edward's boss agrees, too.

We also plan on getting a dog on this trip home, don't know what kind of dog to get, though. We definitely do not want a little dog; we want something like a guard dog.

I was finished with my second to last day of school and I was heading to the car.

I drive Edward's car, since he goes to work before me and gets of after me, so I bring him to work and I pick him up. It's working out fine, right now. After we get back from our little vacation I plan on getting another used car.

I get home and put my shoes, purse, and my school bag away in the bedroom closet, and I put on my slippers. It's taco night, so I grab a coke for me to drink and pull out some tomatoes, lettuce, the block of cheese, and onion. I go to the pantry and grab a cutting board and some containers. I get a knife and the grater out of the draws and get to work with the dicing and grating.

After I am finished with that I get everything else ready, so all I have to do when we get back is start cooking.

I go into bedroom and grab my laptop and head back to the living room.

I put on the television and power up the computer.

I booked our flights back home, and then I called the girls and told them so we could plan for a girls night out, and the boys could also gave a night out as well.

After we hung up I went back into the bedroom and pulled out the luggage, and started putting our pajamas in them along with a few shorts and shirts.

By the time I was finished with that it was time to go and pick Edward up, granted it was thirty minutes early, but I like to go in the station and sit at his desk and watch while he finishes his paperwork.

So I slip off my slippers and put on some slip on shoes, grab my purse and head to the door. I grab the keys out of my purse, turn on the alarm system and quickly lock the door and shut it.

I get in the car and take off.

I get to the police station, park, get out of the car and head inside.

I go up to the front desk and see a new guy, great.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Officer Sansoni, can I help you with something." He asked me with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, I need to speak with Officer Cullen. Can you please bring me to him? I would appreciate it." As I said this, that smile on his face dropped.

"Um…Officer Cullen is really busy right now; maybe I can help you with what you need, today." Like I didn't know that, all of the other officers and the chief know why I am here, they are watching him to see how he handles this, while trying to keep from laughing.

"Alright, my name is Isabella Swan, and I wanted an update on my case to see if they made any progress." His face registered recognition on my name.

"Okay, I'll be right back, just let me talk to the chief." He said as he scurried off.

The officers that were around busted out laughing.

One of Edwards' good friends in the station came up to me.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hello, Tyler. How have you been?"

He said he was fine. "Man, the chief is going to tear into him, but that was funny. Oh, look at his face; he doesn't look at all happy. I wonder what happened." Tyler said with sarcasm

I looked at him expectantly, "So Officer Sansoni, did you get that information for me."

"No, ma'am, he told me to bring you straight to Officer Cullen, so please follow me." He told me as he led me to Edward's desk.

"So, Ms. Swan, I'm kind of new to town, and I was wondering if you could show me around, and maybe catch dinner what do you say?" he asked me as we got to Edward's desk.

I guess Edward heard that, because he looked at the back of his head with a look that said 'is this guy fucking serious right now' I smiled at him and he looked away and went back to his paperwork.

"Sorry Officer, but I think I'm going to have to decline on that. See I just finished my first year of college and I am going home for the month."

"Oh, well, maybe when you get back?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

I just smiled at him and Edward chose that moment to intervene.

"Ms. Swan, the Chief said that you wanted to see me.

"Yes, I did want to see you, Officer Cullen. See it was an emergency, I had to come." I said as I made my way around his desk, he pushed his chair back so that I could sit on his lap. I did so and I heard a gasp behind me.

"Officer Cullen, what do you think you are doing, you know the rules, no fraternizing with the witnesses, I didn't expect this of you, the Chief will have a field day with this, you know."

We just looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Officer Sansoni, this isn't my case."

"Then why did the Chief ask me to bring her to you?"

"Maybe because she is here to pick me up so we can go home isn't that right, baby." He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

I kissed him and went to sit in the chair opposite his desk so he can carry on with his work while I waited. "Yes, honey, that's right. You see, Officer Cullen is my boyfriend." He let out a frustrated huff and stomped off.

Edward went back to work; it only took him another ten minutes.

* * *

><p>It was the day that we were heading back home.<p>

Right now we are on the plane, just waiting for it to take off.

We both sleep on the plane. We are jolted awake when the plane lands in Seattle.

We make it to Carlisle and Esme's home fine, I call my dad to let him know that we made it home okay, and to tell him to be ready for boys night out.

When the others get home the are happy to see us, and after the hellos, Alice and Rose drag me upstairs to get ready for girls night out.

It took four hours for all of us to get ready, we head out the door after we kiss our boys and we plan on having a great time tonight.

* * *

><p>E POV<p>

After the girls headed out we all went and got dressed and the chief met us at our house.

We went to a little hole in the wall bar, it wasn't too crowded.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were playing pool, while the chief and I talked, when I thought that now was the perfect time to ask.

"Um…Chief….I want to ask you something." He looked over at me.

"Well, spit it out boy."

"Okay, well, here is the thing, I love your daughter very much, and I want to marry her, so what I am asking you is, do I have your permission to ask Bella to marry me."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression for about five minutes, and then he smile at me.

"You have my permission Edward, and I think it's time to call me Charlie." He shook my hand. The others came over to see what all the excitement was about. We told them and they were happy and excited for me so we celebrated.

We had a great time the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>

**How about that new officer at the station?**

**And aren't you excited for Bella and Edward to get married?**

**Don't forget to take the poll after you read this.**

**The questions will be, **

**Where do you want Edward to propose, and how do you want him to propose? **

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EAMC1992**


	15. Chapter 15 Family Time and Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Family Time and Back Home<p>

B POV

We had a great night out, when we got back home the boys were crashed out in their rooms, so we went and crashed out right beside them.

Now we are all awake and in the kitchen eating eggs, bacon, and toast, with butter.

After we finished eating breakfast we all went upstairs and got dresses, and then we headed out to Seattle for the day, me with the girls and Edward with the boys.

Alice wanted to shop for her wedding dress today, so me, Alice, Rose and Esme, are all going dress shopping, for Alice's dress first, and then for me and Rose's bridesmaid dresses and Esme's mother-of-the-bride dress.

It was going to be a long day.

The boys are going tux shopping, too.

We arrive at the wedding dress shop and someone immediately helps us the moment we step in the store.

"Hello, my name is Brittney, how may I help you today?" she asks us in the most preppy voice I have ever heard, and that is saying something, because I know Alice.

"Yes, I am getting married this December, so I am looking for my wedding dress." Alice tells her.

"Okay, follow me." She told us.

We followed her, she pulled out various styles of dresses and Alice tried on each one of them. She only had one more left.

Alice stepped out of the dressing room, and we all gasped.

It was the one, and by the look on Alice's face, she thought so too.

We all agreed that dress was the one, just a few small altercations.

Alice went back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes, went and put a down payment on the dress, and we left to go find mine, Rose's and Esme's dress.

Me and Rose got the perfect dress and Esme got a perfect dress, we paid for our dresses and we left for the shoe store.

We all found the perfect shoes, we paid for them, and then we left for home.

The guys beat us there, like that's a big surprise.

We walked in the house and the guys were just sitting on the couch, watching television, like they didn't have a care in the world.

We went and put our things away and went back downstairs.

We watched television for a while, until it was time for dinner, which were sandwiches and chips.

That's how it went for the rest of the month, shopping for Alice's wedding and spending time with the family.

It was a wonderful vacation, just what me and Edward needed.

* * *

><p>Now it was time to go back home for the rest of the summer.<p>

We packed the night before, and said our good-byes, too. As we had to get up early, because we had an early flight.

We picked up sausage biscuits on the way to the airport, and we ate them in the car.

We got to the airport in Seattle, checked in, loaded our luggage, checked our tickets, and headed on the plane.

The plane ride back to NY was a long one so we slept the entire way, and we woke up just as the plane landed on the ground. We got off of the plane, got our luggage, and headed to our car in the parking lot.

We went to our favorite diner for lunch.

We ordered our usual, burgers, fries and a shake. We ate and talked about life. After we finished eating our lunch, we went home and unpacked our things.

I was hung my bridesmaid dress up, and was trying to put the shoes on the top shelf, when I felt Edwards' arms reach up and put them on the shelf for me, and then he slid his arms back down my arms very slowly, while kissing my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist.

He turned me around, and then his lips were on mine, my hands went to his shirt while his hand went to mine, we ripped each others shirts off, we kicked our shoes off as well.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we headed out of the closet, he throws me on the bed, he takes off his pants and underwear, and then he takes off mine.

We both just wanted a good hard fucking, so he plunges into me, as he tongue plunges into my mouth, he pulls almost all the way out and then plunges right back just a little bit harder.

I feel that coil in my belly tightening as he hits that sweet spot.

"Oh…yes, Edward, right there." I tell him as I moan wantonly.

"Right there," as he hits that sweet spot again. I moan in return as he continues doing it. He thrusts into me five more times, hard and fast, when I explode around him, and I see little stars behind my lids.

He keeps on thrusting when it becomes those little, jerky thrusts that tell me he is close.

He roars like a lion as he comes, he collapses on top of me, we lay there for five minutes, and then he moves.

We both get up and go take a shower, we go watch TV for a while, and then we eat dinner, which consists of, frozen pizza from the freezer and a salad.

After we finish eating, we wash the dishes together, by hand since it was only a few pieces, and then we head to bed.

We get situated in bed, Edward turns off the lights, and then we cover ourselves.

He gives me a brief kiss. "Good-night, Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Good-night."

He pulls me into his arms and we fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>

**I know I said that they would get a dog on the trip back home, but I just didn't feel like they would do that, they will however get a dig next chapter.**

**All of the wedding pictures for the dresses and other thing will be on my profile as soon as I figure out how to put them there.**

**I know I skipped the whole month but if I do any outtakes the rest of the month will be a chapter.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EAMC1992**


	16. Chapter 16 Dog Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Dog Days<p>

B POV

I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes slowly and Edward was indeed staring at me.

"Good morning, my love." He tells me as he leans down and kisses me.

We get up and get dressed, and then we go to the kitchen and get some breakfast.

"So, you ready to go pick out a dog today." Edward asked me.

"Sure, I just don't know what kind I want, yet."

"I guess we will know when we see it."

We finished eating our breakfast and headed out the door and to the pet store. Thank god Edward was off of work today, I definitely couldn't do this by myself.

We pulled into the parking lot of Petsmart and parked the car; we got out and headed into the store.

We immediately went to the back, where they were they had the animals out for adoption. They had dogs, cats, snakes in their tanks, gerbils, rats, hamster, etc. We immediately went over to the dogs. There were all kinds of dogs. Like, beagles, pit-bulls, Dobermans, Chihuahuas, labs, etc. I saw the chocolate labs, and immediately fell in love with them.

They were two puppies. They were obviously sister and brother, because of the way the boy dog looked at Edward, like he was saying, 'don't you look at us, if you take one, and you take both.

So Edward went and got a cart so we could go shopping for the new puppies things, while I got acquainted with our canine babies.

Edward came back with a cart and I pulled a towel out of my purse to put on the bottom of the cart to sit the puppies in. I put them in the cart and we went about our shopping.

We went to the food section first, and we bought them science diet. Then we went to the cleaning section and bought shampoo and conditioner for them. Then we got them some food and water bowls, then collars, leashes, toys, cages, beds for the cages, outside beds, as well as inside beds, and some blankets as well. Then we went and got them some treats. The only thing me and Edward will absolutely not buy is clothes for animals of any kind, to us that is the most fucking stupid idea that someone has ever come up with. We also bought some potty pads for around the house, because lets face it, puppies have accidents in the house.

We went and checked out, the only thing left to do was, choose their names and put the on their name tags.

The names we chose were, Beauty for the girl, and Beast for the boy.

We loaded everything up in the car and went back home.

We got home and immediately brought the puppies in the back yard – thankfully that we have a big back yard – then we unloaded everything, and put everything in their proper place.

The bowls went in the kitchen, the food in the pantry, the cages along with one bed and one blanket in each cage, two more beds and two more blankets in our room, the toys went in the spare room, and the treats also went in the pantry, the toys went in the spare room, some potty pads here and there, and the last two beds and blankets went outside.

Edward went back inside and grabbed us some hot chocolate and a big blanket, when he came back outside he sat on the big lounger that we had outside, I sat on his lap, he covered us up and we sipped hot chocolate while we watched Beauty and Beast play in the snow.

We watched them play for a while then I told Edward that I had to go to the store if I wanted to make some vegetable soup tomorrow, so I left and went to the store.

Alice called while I was in the store. She asked about what kind of dog we got and I told her we got two chocolate labs, I told her what the names were, she found them funny. She told me or more like demanded me to send them some pictures soon.

I got back home and unloaded the car and put everything away, I bought some sandwich meat and chips for dinner tonight, since we had a full day today with our new babies, and neither one of us felt like cooking.

After I put everything away, I went put a load of laundry to wash and went to fix our sandwiches.

After we finished our dinner, Edward went and watched TV, while I finished the laundry, when I finished that I joined him for a while.

Then it was finally 8:00pm, we brought the dogs out for the night, grabbed a couple of potty pads and brought them to our bedroom.

We took a shower, covered the dogs as they settled on their beds, and then we went to bed ourselves, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>

**Sorry for the lack of update for the last few days, I had a bit of a writer's block and couldn't think of what to write. And sorry for the shortness of the chapter, it will be longer next chapter, I promise.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Who liked the breed of dog that I chose.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**EAMC1992**


	17. Chapter 17 Thanksgiving Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 Thanksgiving Again<p>

B POV

So it's that time of year again, Thanksgiving, and today is my last day of school, and then I am off for a week. So after school; I have to go to the store and shop for everything for a Thanksgiving dinner, since everyone was coming to our house this year for the holidays, even Christmas, since Edward was off for both last year.

I am just finishing up in my last class, and then I will head to the store.

I arrive at the store; I park the car, get out and hear inside. I grab a cart and start shopping, first thing that I absolutely need is a turkey. Can't have thanksgiving without a turkey. I pick up a good 15-20lb one, since we will have a full house this year. Then I set out to get the other things. Everyone had said that they would love to make a side dish, but I told them that since it was my first time cooking for a house full besides my dad at Thanksgiving, that I wanted to do all the shopping and cooking. They tried to convince me otherwise, but I finally convinced them.

After I am finished getting everything that I need, I head to the register and pay for them, and then I head out to the car. I loaded up the car, pushed the cart off to the side, making sure that it didn't hit any other cars. I than got in the car and headed home.

It took me a couple of hours to shop, so considering this, traffic was a bitch.

I pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and went to unlock the front door, and then went to leave the dogs out. Man have they grown they are almost full sized labs now; we can't even hold them anymore.

After I leave the dogs out I go back out to the car and start unloading the groceries, leaving the turkey for last, because that will be a bitch to carry all the way inside the house and to the fridge.

I was almost finished bringing in the groceries and headed out to bring in the turkey, I was dreading that. When I hear Edward pull in. I see him get out of his car, and he laughs at the look on my face when he sees what I am doing.

I put my hands on my hip and roll my eyes. "Are you just going to stand there, laughing at me, or are you going to help me with this turkey and bring it in the house for me?" I said as I looked him square in the eye, that told him that I wasn't playing around. He immediately stopped laughing and came over to my car, gave me a good, long kiss hello, and then grabbed the turkey out of the car and headed into the house to the fridge. I closed the trunk of my car, locked it for the night as well as Edwards' car and headed into the house for the night.

We finished putting away the groceries for the night. We decided to have something delivered to the house for dinner tonight, since it was late, and neither one of us wanted to cook or go out to pick something up this late at night. So we had pizza with bread sticks and a salad.

After we finished eating we went straight upstairs after leaving the dogs out for one last time tonight. We took our showers and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>I was currently in the kitchen, cleaning the turkey, while Edward was at work. Our family was coming in today. After Edward gets off of work, we are going in our separate cars and pick up our family at the airport. They wanted to stay at a hotel, but since we have the room, we told them that they would stay with us and that we would take no for an answer. They agreed.<p>

Edward had the night shift, again, and that's what he has all week, so that he will be able to at least spend Thanksgiving with his family. So he should be getting off in about an hour, so I just continue cleaning the turkey. After I was finished with that, I seasoned it thoroughly, and the I made sure to wash my hands thoroughly, I put the turkey in the fridge. I cleaned my cabinets good. Then I started pulling everything out to make a homemade vegetable soup.

I had my beef browned and all the vegetables chopped and was getting ready to add the broth and veggies to the meat in the pot when I heard the front door open, Edward was home. So I turned off the pot and went and got dressed so we could go and get our family from the airport. Edward came into the bedroom and got changed out of his uniform; we put the dogs in their cages – we didn't trust to leave them outside without us home yet – set the alarm and headed out of the door.

We were sitting on the benches; just waiting for their flight to come in, when I heard a squeal. I looked up, and sure enough, I see the pixie, also known as Alice, jumping up and down, squealing with excitement. She came over and hugged me as did all of the other family. We talked about how it was good to see everyone and what we were up to and how things were going in our lives. Then we split into groups and they went to either, Edwards' or my car and we headed home.

We got home and me and Edward helped everyone unload and unpack their things and then the boys went about doing their own thing, while the girls came with me to the kitchen to catch up and gossip about the things that is going on in Forks.

I set about finishing my soup.

"Bella, do you need any help with that?" Esme asks me.

"No thanks, no help needed, all that left to do is let it cook and check on it every once in a while, I did all the prep work early this morning." I tell her as I set about washing the dishes that were dirty, so that I have less to do after dinner tonight.

After I finished washing the dishes, everyone went into the living room, to play with the puppies.

Alice was the first one to squeal over the dogs.

"O…M…G, these puppies are so ccccuuuutttteeee, I want one," I looked at Jasper at this declaration, and I saw him roll his eyes.

Alice looked at me, "So, Bella, you never did tell me what you named your puppies. So what are their names?" she asked me, and everyone looked at us. It was true, we didn't tell them their names yet.

"We named them, Beauty for the girl, and Beast for the boy."

All of the girls awed over the names, while all the boys, besides Edward rolled their eyes at the names.

We played with the puppies for a while, and then they boys said that there was a game on, so us girls went back into the kitchen.

This was the perfect time to plan our Friday, we each pulled out lists and I pulled out a map of the stores that had the best sales, and we planed our whole Friday from the time that the game came on until it went off and it was time to eat. We put our lists and maps away, so that the boys didn't catch us, though they probably knew what we were doing, because we did the same thing last year.

Everyone served themselves, we sat down and ate a great dinner, and everyone was satisfied and went back for seconds. Once we were all full, it was 7:00 pm. We watched television for a few hours, and then we all went our separate ways, to take showers and go to bed.

Me and Edward took our showers, and we got ourselves situated, we turned out our lamp lights and we turned and face each other, we kissed each other good-night.

"Good-night, Bella, I love you," he told me.

"Good-night, Edward, I love you, too," I told him. I gave him one last peck on the lips, he wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around him. After that, it didn't take us long to drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?<strong>

**Will they have a good Thanksgiving?**

**Will Edward propose to Bella or will he wait for Christmas or New Years?**

**If you have any suggestions on how and when he should propose PM me.**

**I will not update again, until after Thanksgiving, so I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving and enjoy all that turkey and stuffing and dessert, and give thanks and be grateful for everything we have when so many go without.**

**As always, if you want more chapters, you HAVE to review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**EAMC1992**


End file.
